<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>谁先动心就是输家？ by poyunzi1029</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427150">谁先动心就是输家？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poyunzi1029/pseuds/poyunzi1029'>poyunzi1029</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poyunzi1029/pseuds/poyunzi1029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※南城虎次郎 x 樱屋敷薰<br/>※AO，炮友变情人</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanjo Kojiro | Joe &amp; Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 谁先动心就是输家？①</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（三句话介绍世界观：ao都少且聪明，地位a=o＞b，o有发情期一月一次一次一天但是可以吃抑制剂）</p><p> </p><p>「等…等下…肌肉大猩猩…慢点唔…！」</p><p>「这里明明就是已经绽放了，明明只用了两根手指就已经湿透了了哦～」</p><p>酒店房间里樱花和薄荷味的信息素交融在一起，甜腻又疯狂。</p><p>明明他只是想要个热的按摩棒啊！事情怎么会变成这样了！</p><p>————</p><p>故事还得从头说起。</p><p>樱屋敷薰不仅仅是Omega更是国内有名的AI书法大师，无论是书法还是人工智能方面都颇有心得，但是！机器人再好用它还是个机器人，做起来根本不带感，发情期的时候还是要老老实实吃抑制剂。</p><p>于是大书法家思前想后还是决定找个人肉按摩棒慰劳一下自己，欲望不满足，杂念太多，心也静不下来，写不出好作品。</p><p>找炮友这件事情呢说难听点叫多夜情，说好听点叫可持续发展战略，所以樱屋敷对此还是相当认真，在交友app刷了很久，实在是都看不上，眼看下一次发情期将近，就决定去酒吧看看。</p><p>「卡拉，导航到附近不要太吵的酒吧。」</p><p>「好的主人，正在为您导航。」</p><p>樱没想到刚下车没多久，差点就被车库里被人用代步车撞到，那人倒是技巧不错，还差一点点距离就立刻刹住了，倒是他吓了一跳，后退了一步，撞到了身后的柱子上。</p><p>「没事吧？」</p><p>「你怎么能在车库里用代步车！」</p><p>「我也没想到车库里这么早就有人了啊！……抱歉，你是来las酒吧的吧，现在还没开门，作为赔礼我请你上去喝一杯？我们从后门绕进去。」</p><p>对方还挺有有诚意的样子，樱屋敷起码表面上没有再计较这件事。仔细打量了一下。这个差点撞到自己的人，外套松垮垮的穿在身上，上半身几乎都裸着，浑身散发着Alpha的气息，肌肉倒是自己很满意的那种，一块一块的，就是一头绿毛看上去有点乱糟糟的。樱屋敷给他先在心里打了个60分及格。</p><p>「忘记介绍了，我叫乔，这家店的老板是我朋友，所以经常过来，之前好像没见过你？」</p><p>「樱花。」樱屋敷也随口报了个假名。</p><p>「请坐，想喝什么？」熟练地打开了吧台的灯光，让樱屋敷坐在吧台前，电子菜单出现在桌上。</p><p>「柠檬预调酒…」这个度数看起来不太高，可以稍微喝一点，不然等下影响思路。</p><p>「稍等…你怎么想到来las的？」说是让对方稍等，倒酒的时候并没有停下对话。</p><p>「找个长期炮友。」</p><p>「哈哈哈哈！」乔笑得差点杯子都没拿稳。</p><p>「笑什么！」</p><p>「没有没有，很直接，不错！所以你找到了吗？」</p><p>「找到了，就是你。」</p><p>看上去本质不像是坏人，身材也是自己相当喜欢的那款，樱屋敷今天本来就是来约人的，既然已经遇到了，当然就直接点。</p><p>「你…」乔突然放下酒杯，凑近樱屋敷的脸，在两人相距还差10厘米的地方停下，「是我见过最有意思的Omega。」</p><p>「是吗？」樱屋敷淡然地看着放大的脸，嗯，仔细看还挺帅的，鼻子也很挺，应该不是中看不中用的类型。</p><p>「给，加了片柠檬，会有一点点酸。」</p><p>「谢谢。」</p><p>「对了，你对炮友有什么要求吗？」</p><p>「跟我维持关系期间，不可以跟别人发生性行为，双方都可以提出终止关系。」</p><p>「那你干嘛不直接找人标记你？」</p><p>「麻烦。」他还不可以属于任何人。</p><p>「看来是傲娇的小狸猫呢。」</p><p>「谁是小狸猫！」</p><p>「没有没有，你听错了，这是我的联系方式，有需要随时联系。」乔从裤兜里找了张纸，写了个虚拟识别码塞进樱的袖子里，还比了个wink。</p><p>「味道还不错，不打扰了。」樱放下杯子，转身离开了酒吧。</p><p>乔望着那个离去的背影，想着以后的日子不会无聊了。</p><p>————</p><p>此后几天两人之间的联系主要是乔提问樱来回答这样，问的多数是些无关紧要的话，且实际上一天也就两三条，樱也没觉得这样的交集超过了限度，对乔的印象倒是好了几分，不再是最初只有肌肉的样子，逐渐变成了很会做饭的憨憨肌肉大猩猩。</p><p>今天一早樱醒过来的时候觉得身体有些软，算算大概今明是发情期，这两天也没安排工作，就继续躺回床上给乔发消息，顺便让卡拉把酒店订好。</p><p>「今天晚上，xx酒店。」</p><p>乔大概是在忙，过了好久才回复。</p><p>「期待今晚宝贝。」</p><p>宝贝你个大头鬼！樱心里翻了个白眼，要是不好使就让你变鬼。</p><p>————</p><p>这边在厨房哼着小曲的乔突然打了冷战，是发生什么了？</p><p>乔作为Alpha性格还不错，身材也好，自己经营着一家西餐馆，手艺颇受好评，因此在Beta和Omega中都很吃香，有过的情人也不少，但是时间都不长，大多数都会抱怨乔不够认真而离开，几乎没有超过一个月的。不过除了不太认真并没有太大毛病，还是不断有小b小o贴上去就为图个乐。</p><p>前些天朋友出国一阵就帮他代管了几天酒吧，主要在后面管管账目，正好有了个断档的空隙，没想到遇到了有趣的Omega。不只是好看可以形容的，平光镜下是一种冷峻的美，激起了Alpha原始的占有欲，性格也十分有趣，正常小O是会说出「我要约炮，对你还比较满意」这种话吗？大多都是比较委婉，遮遮掩掩那种。</p><p>因为管着两家店所以发消息的时间并不多，从这些有限的时间里，乔还是努力想多了解一下对方，毕竟能让那个傲娇小狸猫顺服想想就觉得很刺激，有点炸毛的样子也很可爱。</p><p>没想到今晚就被邀约，乔不顾友人刚回国作息还没调整就赶紧把酒吧还给他，做好充分的准备去迎接他最想挑战的Omega。</p><p>————</p><p>没想到乔一打开门，竟然发现樱已经洗好澡在看杂志了！到底谁才是主动方！</p><p>TBC.</p><p>————<br/>
本意是想开车的，结果没想到干了两千字车还没发动………下次一定！<br/>
就觉得作为炮友两人吵架还挺有意思的～然后吵着吵着就沦陷了</p><p>所以，会是谁先动心呢 (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ ？</p><p>破云子<br/>
2021.2.11</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 谁先动心就是输家？②</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>没想到乔一打开门，竟然发现樱已经洗好澡在看杂志了！到底谁才是主动方！</p><p>虽然乔心里这样想，但是面上还是不显，总之先大个招呼，「哟～已经在等我了吗？」</p><p>「你来了。」</p><p>虽然语气还是相当冷淡，但是声音感觉比初次见面时软了一些。</p><p>「有事情耽搁来晚了一点，不然可以看到美人出浴图了，啊，好可惜！」</p><p>「别叽叽歪歪的，快把衣服脱了。」樱虽然是这样说着，却没有看向乔的方向，还是只看着电子杂志。</p><p>「那就恭进不如…从命了！」</p><p>乔飞快的脱掉本来也没好好穿着的上衣，准备飞扑上床，结果一只脚踹向了他的胸口。</p><p>「脏死了！先去洗澡！」</p><p>「我今天都没下厨房呢哪里脏了！」</p><p>「总…总之去洗！」</p><p>「好吧，那你等我一下。」</p><p>明明凑近都能闻到一点点甜腻的味道，所以在害羞吗？毕竟是长期炮友，乔也不想留下坏印象，强行定了定神，决定去冲个冷水澡。</p><p>————</p><p>乔洗好澡出来一开门就闻到了浓郁而甜腻的樱花味信息素，强烈的刺激着乔的感官。</p><p>床上的人早已不像刚才那样悠闲的坐着，粉色的长发散在枕头上，浴袍不知何时被他自己扯开，半个身子暴露在空气中，已经挺起的性器也隐约可见，一切都显示着，这位Omega正在进入发情期的状态。</p><p>这还能忍下去他就不是Alpha！</p><p>「小狸猫竟然自己偷跑…」乔拿开樱放在自己性器上的手，按在床头，「是要受惩罚的。」</p><p>「放手！让我自己…呜呜…」</p><p>「我都在这里了怎么能让你自己来呢？」乔的手替它主人覆上了那个翘得很高的家伙，是粉嫩的颜色，因为充血有些硬邦邦的，尺寸作为Omega来说已经不算小，甚至比有些Beta都绰绰有余。</p><p>「呜…」</p><p>樱本来是想恶狠狠盯着这个压制住自己的大猩猩的，但这个家伙居然帮自己撸管，还特地照顾了自己头端的敏感位置！简直是犯规！</p><p>「舒服吗？」</p><p>乔从来没给自己以外的人打过飞机，但是看到樱瞪着自己的眼神的时候就忍不住想要戏弄他一下，明明是想瞪自己的结果又软的不行，真的是过于诱人。</p><p>乔手上的水越来越多，都是从樱性器的头端流出来的腺液，「是第一次被人撸吗？」</p><p>「要你管！…也就比我自己省力点罢了…呜啊！！慢…慢点！」</p><p>本来乔的动作还算轻柔，给这么一刺激瞬间就快进到暴走，薄荷味的信息素味道越来越浓。乔一下脱掉了内裤，硕大的肉棒弹了出来，惊到了身下的Omega。</p><p>这是人可以拥有的尺寸吗！他买的玩具从来都没有过这么大的！但是…明明有点恐惧，却在信息素对大脑的影响下逐渐变成了兴奋。</p><p>于是樱眼见着两根肉棒贴在一起，被乔的大手撸动着，视觉和精神双重刺激，让樱觉得好热…好热！好想要…</p><p>「我发现我们俩的这个贴起来的弧度刚好。」</p><p>「瞎说什么呢！大笨蛋！」</p><p>「哦哆～脚看起来也不太老实。」乔捉住了樱乱动的一只脚，这个姿势让樱的后庭一下子暴露了出来，「这里想要吗？」</p><p>「等…等下…肌肉大猩猩…慢点唔…！」</p><p>「这里明明就是已经绽放了，明明只用了两根手指就已经湿透了了哦～」</p><p>「……呜……」想要，想要的不行！快进来！这种话在自己玩的时候不知道喊过多少遍，怎么突然就在这个绿毛头面前什么都说不出来了！事情怎么会变成这样…</p><p>而身上的人根本等不到樱混乱的大脑思考这些，两只手指在后庭内搅动，灵活的指尖与粘膜的摩擦，相比樱现在深入脊髓的渴望不过是隔靴止痒。</p><p>「小狸猫真是坏心，还没进去已经把手指夹得这么紧了…看来再加一点也没关系吧？」</p><p>乔其实也有些忍不住了，美食当前，怎么能不想赶快吃下去，直接上了四只手指在肠道里面匆匆开拓了几下，肠液顺着手流了出来，明显是渴望到了极点。</p><p>「快…快点…………呜呜………叫你快点啊！你是乌龟吗！」后面痒意折磨着樱，到嘴边的话终于吼了出来。</p><p>乔也是忍耐不住了，征服Omega的欲望叫嚣着，硕大的肉棒迅猛地进入了温暖的肠道，顶进了刚刚手指无法触及的地方。</p><p>此时已经无暇按着樱那双不安分的手，任由他在自己背上挠抓，固定住樱纤细的腰开始了最原始的律动。</p><p>「啊…呜…太撑了…太撑…了…臭萝卜………慢点……」</p><p>「………嗯………狸猫放松一点………」</p><p>两人的喘息声在对方耳边萦绕着，像是互相拉入地狱的恶魔，一起堕入欲望的深渊。</p><p>「快点…再深一点……」</p><p>「樱…你抖得很厉害…是这里很舒服吗？」</p><p>乔又用力顶了顶那个柔软的地方，似乎是什么的开口。</p><p>「啊啊啊…不要…不要顶那里…」</p><p>「是这里吗？」</p><p>「呜哇……不准进去！…快出来…呜呜……大猩猩………呜啊啊」</p><p>仅仅是被顶到生殖腔开口，那触电一样的快感让樱几乎瞬间达到了高潮，那过于强烈的、介于渴望与恐惧之间的欲望，是樱在那些独自放纵的夜晚所从未体验过的。</p><p>「我不进，不进…」</p><p>乔抹去了樱脸上的泪水，心中不知为何冒出了心疼这种想法，明明之前只是想逗弄一下这只表面冷淡内心傲娇的小狸猫。现在却像是他犯了错误一样，只好一边安慰着樱一边缓慢地在后庭进出。</p><p>但是Omega的发情期哪是这么容易度过的，到明天晚上之前，他们肯定都是连在一起的状态没跑了。</p><p>于是稍作休息之后，樱脸红着拿脚踢了踢乔的屁股，「肌肉大猩猩快点…」</p><p>「你真的是………这次我可不会停下来了！」</p><p>这只傲娇小狸猫，他可是要吃干净了！</p><p>TBC.</p><p>————<br/>
车车开好啦～<br/>
两个人本来都只想走肾的 但是最后肯定会走心的哈哈哈哈哈</p><p>大家新年快乐～</p><p>破云子<br/>
2021.2.12</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 谁先动心就是输家？③</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>之后就是等樱差不多发情期快过了，在其后颈的腺体上做了临时标记，可以保证他一个月不再进入发情期。</p><p>如此过了2个月，除了在床上之外，两个人并没有见面，偶尔发消息大多都是些杂谈。乔对樱的了解程度仅限于是个有点疯狂的傲娇小狸猫，对于他的现实生活一概不知，而敏感点倒是摸得通透，知道他喜欢面对着自己射出来，知道他腰部是敏感点，知道他喜欢摸自己的胸肌等等。虽然有时候想问问樱的喜好，不过转念一想哪怕是身体契合度确实是相当高，但自己对炮友是不是太过于上心了，就没有提起过这个事情。而且除了不做爱之外都可以，酒吧里还是有大把的小B小O可以搭讪。</p><p>乔完全没想到会在现实里碰到樱，而且还是在电视台！</p><p>「你来这里做什么！」</p><p>「这个台词分明是我想说的吧！」</p><p>竟然在电视台的走廊上碰到乔，樱也是始料未及，怎么说呢，就这个人看过自己最不想被人看到的一面，所以不想在现实里碰到这个人。</p><p>樱打开扇子遮住自己半张脸掩饰着自己有些慌乱的神情，「我可是受邀来参加节目的。」</p><p>「巧了，我也是。」</p><p>这个时间这一楼面准备录制的节目只有一档，难道说……？</p><p>「你是来参加『冲浪厨房』？」/「你也来参加『冲浪厨房』？」</p><p>两人异口同声的喊了出来。</p><p>「樱屋敷老师，南城先生，你们在这里啊～～」电视台STAFF的出现打断了两人的对话，「这是这次的台本，虽然之前发过电子版的了，纸质版的还请再次确认一下。」</p><p>台本上只写了樱屋敷薰/南城虎次郎的名字，根本没贴照片吧喂！</p><p>「说起来…两位应该是初次见面，需要我帮忙引荐一下吗？」</p><p>「不用了……」台本上写的清清楚楚这只大猩猩前几个月才从意大利归来，其新开的意大利餐厅「Sialaluce」自从开业以来好评不断，短短数月就荣登「我最喜欢去的意大利餐厅」榜第一名。那家新店他本来还有点想去来着，但是这两个月一直有些忙碌没空去，没想到跟自己睡过两回的人竟然是店长兼主厨吗！</p><p>「这怎么好意思呢～我跟樱·屋·敷·老·师私下交流就可以了～」乔揽过樱的肩，对STAFF露出了你放心的笑容。</p><p>没想到让自己这么在意的Omega竟然是书法大师，除了书法非常有名之外，对美食也非常苛刻，甚至可以兼任美食评论家的地步，会给自己吃过非常中意的食店留下墨宝，在社交平台上也有一定影响力。难怪只想找炮友了，这样的Omega对Alpha的要求肯定不一般，搞不好根本不想结婚吧！</p><p>「那我就先去忙了！两位别忘了过十分钟摄影棚集合。」STAFF挥挥手跑开了。</p><p>「太近了！」STAFF一走，樱就推开了乔，「在外面不要离我这么近！」</p><p>「又不要紧，大家不会往那方面猜。」</p><p>「神经大条的笨蛋！」一个Alpha和Omega这么熟络本身就很可疑了好吗！</p><p>「啊？你说谁笨？你个尖嘴的狸猫！」</p><p>「多用你的脑子想一想啊！」</p><p>「……知道了，等下跟你装不认识行了吧？」这样吵下去没意义，乔只好先礼让了一步。</p><p>「哼！」樱也没多说什么，拿着自己的台本走了。</p><p>乔看着那个背影，不经觉得这个腰不仅手感很好，背后看上去也很棒呢。</p><p>————</p><p>「樱屋敷老师请坐在这里，南城先生也到了，请站在桌子后面。」</p><p>「为什么我是站着的，那家伙是坐着的？」</p><p>明明是被压低声音询问，但配合上Alpha的体型和压迫感把的中年男STAFF吓得半死，要不是知道这是位大厨，还以为是哪个道上的大哥…</p><p>「那…那个…………要不我帮您弄把椅子？」厨师不都是站在烧菜的吗？这种话在这个气氛下真的讲不出口啊…</p><p>「不用了。」乔看着中年老男人发青的脸，突然觉得自己太过于介意那个狸猫了。</p><p>「各就各位，录像倒计时一分钟。」</p><p>「摄影机ok。」/「音响组ok。」/「灯光组ok。」</p><p>「3.2.1.START！」</p><p>「各位电视机和手前的观众你们好～欢迎收看本期『冲浪厨房』，我是大家依旧熟悉的主持人云咔咔～大家都还想念云咔咔真的是太好了！上周吃得太撑了结果走路都差点摔跤这次绝对会注意了！当然～各位观众吃撑了也不要紧哦～可以吃一点由本节目独家冠名播出的oc牌健胃消x片～效果很棒呢！话不多说，赶紧给大伙儿介绍一下本期的嘉宾吧，我知道观众大家都好奇今天的嘉宾是谁，大家猜猜是谁啊？」</p><p>「樱屋敷老师！」/「今天也是美丽的您！」</p><p>「原来已经有观众朋友认出来了～没错哟～本期的美食评论员樱屋敷薰老师！老师不仅在书法上造诣颇深，更是善于将书法与AI结合，展现出无与伦比的流动感！哎呀，被发现在拍彩虹屁了，大家不要笑嘛～」</p><p>这位云咔咔的主持风格幽默有趣，难怪能在美食节目中独当一面。在被介绍的时候，樱屋敷微微挥了挥手，台下被邀请来的观众尖叫声多又高了几个分贝。</p><p>「樱屋敷老师来过我们节目一次呢，我到现在印象都十分深刻，不知道这次樱屋敷老师在开场有什么想说的呢？」</p><p>「希望品尝到满意的作品。」樱一如既往的端坐着，彰显大家风范。</p><p>这只狸猫居然还有粉丝！乔完全不想承认心里对那些女人有一丝丝不甘和嫉妒，明明自己知道以乔的美貌和正经情况下的谈吐不是一般人，但还是忍不住想吐槽的心情。</p><p>「那么今天能否让樱屋敷老师满意呢！」云咔咔一转身，朝向乔，「就期待一下今天大厨的表现啦～这位大厨看上去也很帅哦不…很厉害呢～啊呀，大家不要看云咔咔的口水，真的只是饿得，绝对不是被帅到的哦～」</p><p>被切到主镜头的乔也向摄像头挥了挥手。</p><p>「南城先生是最近荣登『我最喜欢去的意大利餐厅』榜第一名的主厨，听说是刚从意大利学成回来，之前在意期间也有丰富的掌勺经验，那南城先生有什么想对观众们说的吗？」</p><p>「没想到会被电视台邀请做美食节目，我还挺惊讶的哈哈，但是！」台下的观众也跟着暂停了笑声，「在这个难得的机会，我想让大家明白，美食不仅仅是吃，更是一种爱的传递。」</p><p>「哇！！南城先生说的太好了！对我这种吃货而言，完全能明白一道菜是从创造者对食材的爱，对料理技巧的爱和对品尝者的爱～不愧是意大利菜系的继承者，笑容也是满满的爱意！」</p><p>而这边摄像机没拍到的樱内心弹幕已经满天飞了。什么传递的爱，这只猩猩居然能说出这么有道理的话，看来之前是有点小瞧他了。不过一边说爱一边比wink，这个行走的荷尔蒙，可恶，连主持人的眼睛都勾成爱心型的了，下回一定要让这家伙好看。</p><p>「那么今天南城先生准备带来的菜品是？」</p><p>「烟雾番茄。」</p><p>乔报出菜名的时候，看向了坐在评论席上的樱，没想到对方回瞪了自己。</p><p>云咔咔是唯一注意到这一动向的人，因为她正好站在两人中间，难道说…？</p><p>TBC.</p><p>————<br/>你们敢信我大半夜为了找道意大利菜居然看大众点评看饿了 ( ╥△╥;)<br/>具体是什么下回大家就知道啦～</p><p>|•ω•`)这两个人明显是互相嫉妒对方人气高吧！<br/>还是嫉妒对方没被自己藏起来不想给人看到呢？</p><p>嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿<br/>隐藏人物云咔咔！后面会有厉害的表现哦！</p><p>破云子<br/>2021.2.16</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 谁先动心就是输家？④</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「各位小姐是不是觉得这道菜名字有点普通，」南城跟樱屋敷只是对视了数秒，收回了目光，对着摄像头再次露出了灿烂的微笑，「但绝对不是这样的呢。」</p><p>「啊啊好好奇是什么样的呢，那事不宜迟！有请南城先生开始今天的菜肴烹饪吧，云咔咔已经迫不及待想吃啦～」</p><p>幕布缓缓升起，遮挡住了南城肘部以下的位置，毕竟是创意菜品，制作过程还是要充分保密的。</p><p>「趁此机会，我们先看看我们事先去南城先生的店里录制的视频吧～」</p><p>视频是事先录制好的，不会在现场播放，所以现场的录制暂停，除了还在做饭的南城，其他人可以稍作休息。</p><p>樱屋敷没有离开座位，只是喝了口水，专注地看着南城烹饪的过程。</p><p>没想到这个男人做菜的时候，完全不是他平时那副嘻嘻哈哈的样子，微微低着头，脸上的神情也十分专注，似乎不是在烹饪菜肴，而是进行某一项仪式，难道是爱的仪式？樱屋敷被自己的想法惊到了，难道自己被这个笨蛋大猩猩传染了吗？</p><p>大概是樱屋敷的视线过于直接，南城抬起头看向了他，四目相对，南城向他眨了眨眼，然后又低头做菜了。</p><p>被发现偷看的樱屋敷脸一下就红了，赶紧借喝水的时候用袖子挡住自己的脸。想了一下又觉得自己多虑了，全场就他一个厨师，看他不是挺正常的？</p><p>休息时间并不长，现场继续拍摄工作。</p><p>「店里的菜看上去都很棒啊，云咔咔下次也想去店里尝一尝！那樱屋敷老师最喜欢的意大利菜是什么？」</p><p>「意大利菜又称『西餐之母』，菜肴是相当丰富的，我个人最喜欢的是提拉米苏。」</p><p>「樱屋敷老师真的好喜欢甜品，之前就在社交网站上打卡过好多甜品店呢！」</p><p>提拉米苏…这只狸猫是小女生吗！居然喜欢吃甜品。</p><p>「提拉米苏确实可以说是意式甜品的代表，不过我的店里还有其他甜品，欢迎各位小姐们来尝尝哦～」乔话是这样说，但是说完看了眼坐着的樱。</p><p>这个大猩猩！要不是摄像机就在面前樱大概已经骂人了，他怎么会听不懂这个混蛋在暗指他是像个女生。</p><p>「所以只是我的个人喜好，意大利菜里最重要的还是意大利面，南城先生对意面有什么见解？」</p><p>樱居然跳过了主持人直接对乔提问，让云咔咔吃了一惊。</p><p>「这个问题好难回答啊…」乔做了个无奈的动作，居然故意想给他下套，意面看似是最基础的主食，实际上也是花样最繁多的菜品，「我之前在那不勒斯【1】生活了五年，当地人真的非常喜欢吃意面，基本上每天都起码要吃上一顿。意面的制作并不复杂，但最关键是厨师对料理的细节的把握，不要小看了做菜哦～」</p><p>不仅巧妙的回避了樱挖的坑，还又给自己加了细心buff。</p><p>「那我就期待一下。」</p><p>再为难那只猩猩就显得太刻意，要是等下的菜不好吃，就勒索一张免费就餐卡好了。樱心里算盘打的啪啪响，居然敢这么戏弄他，不让这只大猩猩出点血可不行。</p><p>之后主持人带着观众做了个小游戏，终于要到了美食节目最重要的环节！</p><p>「南城现在终于做好啦，云咔咔都等不及了，相信观众朋友们也是一样的吧？」</p><p>幕布缓缓落下，南城端着一个圆盘放在展示桌上，盘内烟雾袅袅，其中爱心型的圣女果影约可见，四周还装饰这绿色蔬菜，仿佛置身于小小菜园之中。</p><p>「哇～还有仙气哦～」云咔咔很兴奋地样子。</p><p>「嗯…看起来确实不错，很有意境。」这个蠢货，没想到还真的有几分本事，「不知道吃起来如何。」</p><p>「绝对不会让你失望的。」南城用小盘子取了一颗『小番茄』轻轻放在小盘子，递给了樱屋敷。</p><p>云咔咔愣了一下，这下她是自己夹好，还是等着南城先生递给他？？？</p><p>咋一看以为是长得像是心形有些可爱的小番茄，轻轻咬一口，竟然不是番茄。</p><p>「外皮是酸酸甜甜慕斯口感的蛋糕，内里是淡芝士，中和了皮的酸味，使口感更加丰富浓郁…」樱屋敷好久没有吃过这么可口又不腻的甜品了，「但相比普通甜品更加清爽，打比方提拉米苏是雍容华贵的贵妇的话，这就像是恋爱中的少女…」</p><p>「樱…屋敷老师吃出来了呢，这就是爱！」</p><p>爱你个大焉南瓜…！樱屋敷强忍住揍人的冲动，努力做出一个中肯的评价，「确实能从料理中感受到十足的爱意，南城先生…期待您以后更好的作品。」</p><p>「借樱屋敷老师吉言。」这只狸猫想咬人又不能咬的样子真的太可爱了！</p><p>可怜额云咔咔站在桌子后面，自己吃了一个，真的好好吃啊！以前自己吃的甜品没这个好吃，难怪樱屋敷老师这么满意，但是能不能给她这个主持人插句嘴的机会了！明明两个人看上去并不熟，但是总觉得难以插入两人的对话之中是怎么回事啊！</p><p>总之最后云咔咔还是出来打了个圆场活跃了下现场气氛，节目录制总算是结束了。</p><p>「樱屋敷老师，南城先生！」摄影师叫住了还在对着互瞪眼的两个人。</p><p>「什么事？」/「咋了？」</p><p>「那个我们要在社交网站上拍个嘉宾的合照，麻烦两位面向我站近一点？」</p><p>「这花是送给嘉宾的礼物，两位老师就抱着拍照吧。」一个女STAFF给樱和乔怀里各塞了一束鲜花，樱是一束木兰，乔是一束向日葵。</p><p>「抱歉能站的更近一点吗？……麻烦再近一点。」</p><p>「你踩到我了四眼狸猫！」乔压低声音说道。</p><p>「不要在我耳边说话笨蛋！」樱小声的回复，怒气倒是不减。</p><p>「两位准备好了吗？3…2…1！再来一张！3…2…1…辛苦了！」</p><p>「辛苦了！」</p><p>————</p><p>停车库</p><p>「你这个肌肉大猩猩怎么总在停车库里乱晃！」樱刚启动汽车就看到衣服又不好好穿的乔晃了过去。</p><p>「还不是为了等你这只小狸猫。」</p><p>「等我干嘛？」</p><p>「有空去不去我店里看看？」</p><p>「免费餐券有吗？」</p><p>「四眼守财奴你怎么这么抠门！」</p><p>「就抠了怎么着？」</p><p>「…………」乔真想把这只狸猫就按在车里干了算了。</p><p>「今天晚上我还有事情，下次我会登门到访的。卡拉，启动。」</p><p>「好的，主人。」</p><p>乔就只能眼看着车子开走，留下一屁股尾烟。作为一个极受欢迎的Alpha，这简直是他这辈子碰过最硬的Omega了，今天的相遇让乔不仅仅是在床上，在其他方面也燃起了浓浓的征服欲。</p><p>真的，是一只非常有趣的狸猫呢。</p><p>TBC.</p><p>————<br/>【1】意大利南部第一大城市，如今我们熟悉的意大利面中的大部分品种诞生于那不勒斯。那不勒斯不仅美食丰富，街头纹身也非常多，笔者猜测乔是在当地纹的身。</p><p>————<br/>为自己的辣鸡文笔哭泣，尽量还原了两人在我脑海中的形象，以及他们相遇可能发生的事情<br/>目前可能刚刚处于互相感兴趣的状态…总觉得到达恋爱还有一定时间…<br/>今天要放松第七话了！希望别喂药！！</p><p>两人节目后的合照我是参考的前阵子的声优访谈杂志</p><p> </p><p>节目中的菜品长这样  不过我捏成了爱心型</p><p>（额 ao3上我不会贴图）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 谁先动心就是输家？⑤</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>※AO，炮友变情人</p><p>————</p><p>几日后</p><p>「卡拉，导航到『Sialaluce』。」</p><p>「好的，主人，需要将该地点收藏至常用地点吗？」</p><p>这几天主人已经反复查看这个地址了，卡拉经过运算提出了后面的问题。</p><p>「……收藏。」</p><p>「收藏已完成。」</p><p>反正是能免费去吃饭的地方，味道还不差，收藏一下也不亏。而且这家店离自己家很近，近到不需要开车的程度，樱想了想决定走过去就当散步。</p><p>「欢迎光临～先生几位？」</p><p>「一位。」</p><p>这家店装修还算有点品味棕色基调为主，精致又不过于浮夸，倒是一点都不像那只大猩猩的风格，还是说之前他在床上胡来的时候都是故意的？！一想到前几天那只猩猩在节目里「爱的发言」，樱就一阵恶寒。</p><p>「这边的位置都可以坐。」</p><p>「谢谢。」</p><p>已经临近闭店，店里的人并不是很多，服务员也只有一个，四处都没有那只猩猩的影子，大概是在厨房里，总之先看看菜单。</p><p>光意大利特色美食就有满满几页，还有好几道创意菜，光是看图片就十分诱人。樱想了想，在桌上的电子屏点了凯撒萨拉、番茄蘑菇意面和新品蛋糕。</p><p>等待美食是最难熬的一段时光，樱无聊的浏览起了自己的社交平台网站，发现前些天录制的节目组发了他跟乔的那张合照，转发量和回复量都很大，就好奇点进去一看，樱差点把手机摔了。</p><p>—哇！这次的嘉宾都太帅了吧！赶快开播啊！</p><p>—这个帅哥厨师在社交平台上也有账号@joe_xx 里面有他胸肌的照片真的超大的！</p><p>—感谢楼上，已经关注并舔过了，真的好大啊，六块腹肌也好结实！是男菩萨无误了！又会做饭身材又这么棒真的好想嫁啊！</p><p>—樱屋敷老师还是那么美，抱着捧花的样子好像一副画！</p><p>—今天也是想嫁给樱屋敷老师的一天！</p><p>—难道就我一个人觉得这张照片很像结婚照？ </p><p>—楼上这么一说确实还有cp感诶，什么时候才放送好急啊！</p><p>这都是些什么回复！太无礼了！最重要的，谁跟这只猩猩看起来像是结婚了！！</p><p>「你在看我俩的合照吗？」</p><p>「啊啊啊…！」</p><p>被背后突然冒出的绿毛头吓了一跳，樱手抖的连手机都拿不稳，在空中接了数次未果，还是直接摔在了桌子上，发出了啪的声音。</p><p>「我的卡拉，你没事吧！」樱赶紧把手机翻过来，仔细检查哪里有没有伤到，真的是心痛死了！</p><p>「你个机器宅……」</p><p>「类人猿懂什么！」</p><p>「我是不懂，喏，你的菜。」</p><p>乔把左右手各一盘菜放在了桌上，意面的香味一下把樱还在卡拉上的注意力转移了。看着樱的眼神跟着食物而动的样子，乔总有种自己在逗猫的感觉。也太有趣了，乔忍不住想多逗一会儿。</p><p>「快放下，要是不好吃我就在社交平台上写差评╬」</p><p>「薰真是无情…」</p><p>「不准那样叫我！」</p><p>不好吃是不可能的，但是樱才不肯直接夸说好吃得想再来一盘呢，怎么能暴露自己假装喜欢吃和食实际特别喜欢吃意大利菜的事情呢，何况这菜还是临时标记自己的人做的，要是表现的很喜欢不就是像有些小Omega一样了吗。而且最主要的是，这个主厨居然无所事事的坐在他对面看着他吃饭，还看着他拍照发图上社交平台。</p><p>「喂，你不去厨房做菜吗？」</p><p>「又没有别的新来的客人，我当然是首先伺候好美食家了，万一不开心给我写差评怎么办？」</p><p>「少吧你在别的Omega和Beta的套话用在我身上。」</p><p>乔摇了摇头，「你还是真是不解风情。」</p><p>「该有风情的时候有就行了。」樱心里翻了个白眼，专心吃饭，不理睬那个看着他吃的家伙。</p><p>该有风情的时候？不就是樱半裸蹭着被子要他快进去的时候吗？乔想到那个画面感觉自己有个地方有点硬了，连看着樱吃饭的样子都觉得特别可爱。</p><p>对面那个只知道吃的小狸猫完全不知道自己已经被人当做食物了，吃完抹嘴之后看了眼回复，已经很多条了。</p><p>—哇，樱屋敷老师这么快就去打卡了，我也想去！</p><p>—看上去好好吃！（口水</p><p>—你们看第二张图樱屋敷老师的桌子对面好像有人诶？还是穿白色衣服的</p><p>—餐馆里穿白色衣服的，难道是！</p><p>—哦吼吼，我们好像发现了什么不得了的事情，节目快开播啊啊啊啊！</p><p>樱回翻到自己发的图片，发现自己居然不小心把那只大猩猩拍进去了一点点…删了显得欲盖弥彰，反正也没有拍到脸，随便他们怎么说。</p><p>「你在看酒？」</p><p>乔发现樱屋敷又打开了电子菜单，竟然是在看酒。之前在酒吧里就觉得他酒量一般，只是喝了预调酒就脸颊微微带红了，有点可爱。</p><p>「一般晚上都会喝一点，就这个吧，不是说要伺候好吗，快去把酒拿来。」</p><p>「你还当真了！」</p><p>「那当然，我相信南城老板言而有信。」</p><p>「真是拿你没办法，喝醉了我可不管。」</p><p>「要你管。」</p><p>事实证明，樱的酒量确实是挺一般的，还好他酒品还不错，没说什么胡话就趴在桌上睡着了。之前都只是几夜情的关系，乔倒是第一次认真的看起来樱的睡颜。长长的睫毛被掩盖在镜片底下，比醒着的时候看起来柔和许多，像是是放下戒备时的猫咪，这个时候给他画个猫咪胡子他肯定也不会醒过来吧，乔在心里笑了起来。</p><p>轻轻替他摘下眼镜，询问了卡拉地址之后，把关门的事情交给了店员后，乔在店员惊讶的目光里把樱抱上了车。</p><p>虽然樱看起来体型偏瘦，但之前在床上的时候乔就发现樱比一般Omega更有肌肉一些，看得出来平时是有好好在锻炼的，抱起来也是有点分量，并不是想象的那么轻。</p><p>走路本来就很近，开车几分钟就到了。可能是有被抱下车的姿势不太舒服，樱不太安分地在怀里扭了几下，还发出呜呜的声音。乔抱着的手紧了紧，琥珀色的眸颜色也深邃了许多，绕是乔接触过不少的Omega，也从未有樱这样无论是醒着还是睡着的时候，都看上去如此诱人的还不自知的。</p><p>乔本想把樱放在床上就离开的，以免自己控制不住，结果樱死死地抓着自己的衣服不放，只能无奈地把外套脱了，准备去厨房煮点醒酒汤。</p><p>打开冰箱一看，材料真是少到可怜，美食家平时在家都是喝西北风的吗？乔费了不少劲勉为其难地做了点，端到卧室门前闻到了淡淡的樱花味，这不是…？乔急急忙忙打开卧室门，见到的景色已不止用绮丽来描述。</p><p>地上掉落着和服的束带，床头柜大开着，里面许许多多大小不一的按摩棒和其他道具，床上那人身上的和服都散了开来，怀中抱着刚刚乔脱下的外套，脸深埋在外套里，左手撸动着粉嫩的性器，手法很是熟练，臀部还轻微地晃动着，明显是饥渴难耐的样子，隐约可见肉穴里还插着什么东西，发出嗡嗡的声响。</p><p>明明还不到发情的日子，只是抱着他的外套就动情了吗？真的是可爱到忍不住想要吃掉！乔只觉得自己裤子里的那根涨到发疼，这个时候还能忍住就不是Alpha了！</p><p>被抢走外套的时候还发出不满的哼哼声，等看清来人之后，樱醉酒后微红的脸颊突然更红了，连撸管的动作都停了下来。</p><p>原来这只狸猫以为自己走了才这么放纵，乔瞟了一眼床头柜里的东西，之前就觉得自己这个炮友虽然经常口是心非但偶尔在床上挺主动的，没想到一个人他玩得更high。</p><p>「不继续了？」</p><p>「还给我！」</p><p>「这可是我的外套，」乔把自己的外套往后一扔，「没想到你这么喜欢。」</p><p>「只是挺暖和的罢了，这件我弄脏了，下回洗好还你…」</p><p>「这可不行，你也要被弄脏才公平。」</p><p>「呜…！」</p><p>乔故意把樱后庭里的黑色按摩棒拉出来到只剩一点，又一下子推了回去，如此几下，胡乱地朝不同方向推进。</p><p>「这个的频率还挺大的，拿着我手都有点麻，你平时就喜欢用这个？」</p><p>「不行吗！……你以为呜…谁都跟你个发情大猩猩一样天天去约炮！」</p><p>「约炮不是很爽吗？我每次看你都挺喜欢的。」</p><p>「废话那么多…要不要做…」</p><p>「那是当然，但是这么多好东西，不用岂不是浪费了…我看看，这个不错嘛。」</p><p>乔手里拿着一对樱花型的小夹子，中间还有条小链子连着，想也知道是用来干嘛的。</p><p>「喂！…」不要随便翻他的收藏品！</p><p>后面的话樱根本没机会说出口，粉色的小夹子已经夹上还无人抚慰的挺立之地，乔不仅夹了上去，还用手指拨了拨 。有一丝丝痛，但更多的是想要再大力一点的揉搓。</p><p>但很快樱就顾不上这个了，乔直接拔掉了他洞里的按摩棒，丢在床的一边，孤零零地继续振动着，取而代之的是Alpha的肉具。上下都被很好的照顾着，舒爽地连口水都随着呻吟溢了出来。</p><p>长夜漫漫，希望这个房子的主人第二天酒醒后不要后悔自己引「虎」入室就好。</p><p>————<br/>马上要播大结局啦！！<br/>期待(๑˙ー˙๑)！！<br/>希望多点乔樱糖！！</p><p>破云子<br/>2021.4.4</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>